Suprisingly Shock
by Yuki Shirou - YN
Summary: VIVA FFN! OC X Rick X Karen. Oneshot. Review... Please?


**SUPRISINGLY SHOCK**

(**Emily's POV**)

I just started to go to job at my lovely boss's store, a.k.a Claire's Bakery Store. I was walking happily while singing a bit song. Winter will coming soon, about 3 days again from calendar.

"Hi, Emily!"

I turned to left. That's Rick and Karen. Both of them are sitting together in bench near Supermarket.

"Hi Rickkun, Karencchi!" said me as I can, while restrained my burned heart. Well, I had likes Rick once. But after knew he likes Karen, I gave up. I really understand if someone can't get a love because she must lose someone's heart.

"Going to work, Emily?" asked Rick.

"Yup!" answered me bitterly.

"Do a good job!" said Karen. "If I had a time, maybe I'll drop in..."

"Okay, I will!" answered me again. "Aw, crap! I'll be late if I keep talking with both of you!" I started to running. "Bye bye, Rickkun, Karencchi!"

Rick and Karen wave their hand. I can only smiling.

--- Claire's Bakery Store ---

"Emily, Emily..." Claire called me. "Can you talk to me for a sec?"

I nodded and coming through my boss. "What is it boss?"

"Well, do you know what today's date in calendar is?"

"Eeeer... 27 Fall?"

"Yup!" Claire automatically smiled to me. "Do you know whose birthday today?"

".... You were birthday today?!" asked me happily. "Oh my, happy birthday boss! May god bless your healthy wealthy, bla bla bla..."

"Eeee... Sorry, Emily," Claire laughed a little. "Today wasn't my birthday. Rick was."

"WHAT?!" I widened my eyes. "What did you said, boss?! Rickkun?!"

"Y... Yes..." said Claire sweat dropped watched how I react. "The plan is me, Karen, Gray and Jack will make a surprise for him. Wanna join us, Emily?"

"Of course!" answered me hysterically. "So, what I should do?"

"Come here... Pst pst pst pstt...."

"Wow! And then?"

"Pst... Pst... Pst..."

"Next! Next!!"

"Pst... Pst..."

"Aaaw, boss! Can you have a happy ending plan? That's too bitter!!" said me dissapointedly.

"It's okay if you don't wanna come, too..." answered Claire sadly. "Okay... You have a work to do. I'll understand..."

While Claire get back to working on her baked breads, I realized why she's decided to make a surprise for Rick. That's because she likes Rick. Karen and Claire... Both of them... This is sucks.

There's a knife in table. I smiled and took it, then came towards Claire.

--

(**Rick's POV**)

I was clean up at upstairs, while preparing for next winter. Hum, its 2 pm now. What should I do now?

BRAK!

"Rick! Rick!"

I heard someone called my name from downstairs. Who's that? I'm started to curious and get down. "What is it?"

There's Gray and Jack. They were started to running towards me.

"Terrible! Emily was sulked at Rose Square!" screamed Jack panically. "She was really angry, and she already made Claire and Karen had laying down unconscious on the ground with seriously bleed injured! You have to stop her!!"

"Emily?!" I shocked. She already given up for had a crush to me, right? "I... I'll stop her!"

"We're going with you!" moaned Jack and Gray, followed me.

--- Rose Square ---

I approached the Rose Square. I was shocked. This is really horrible. I saw Emily laughing evilly while holding a knife smeared with blood. In the ground there's Claire and Karen laying down covered –almost—with red congeal blood.

"Emily!!!" I screamed. "What are you doing!?"

Emily turns to me, still laughing. "Hahahaha! You finally came, Rickkun..."

I can't see this. This is the first time I saw Emily with horror like this. Suddenly I can't move my body. Emily came towards me while still hold her knife in her left hand.

"You know I was given up, Rickkun..." Emily laughed. "But I wasn't! I still had a crush on you, Rickkun!"

I shocked again.

"I only want myself likes you. So I decided to kill Karen now. And... I heard my boss was likes you once at first time she comes here at Mineral Town... So, I decided to kill both of them in here! Hahahahahaaa!"

I started to cry. Started to scared with Emily who evilly killed Karen and Claire. She's serious. "Wh... What do you want, Emily...?"

"I just want you to grant my 3 wishes." Emily grinned. "You listen me, and then I'll let Karencchi and boss still alive."

"O... Okay..." I nodded weakly.

"First," said Emily. "Be my girlfriend if Karencchi was really dead."

I nodded again.

"Second," said Emily again. "I don't like when you only bring eggs then walk away. I want we had a little chat."

I nodded once again.

"Third..." said Emily.

I'm trying not to cry again.

"You should listen this carefully, Rickkun, or I'll kill Karen and boss..." Emily whipered to my right ear.

I gulped.

Jack and Gray still quiet.

Emily clears her throat.

"... SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RICKKUN!" screamed Emily and hugging me tightly. I shocked.

Jack and Gray smiled, appeared from my back, bring so many presents, with Popuri and Lillia. After put presents in ground with a round cake, they sang Happy Birthday.

"W... What's going on...?"

Claire and Karen woke from ground.

I flinched and started to run. "ZOMBIESSS!!!!!!!"

ZATS!

Before I run, Jack holds my green sweater's sleeves. "Stupid! My sister is still life, you know! That's ketchup!"

What? Ketchup?

"Stupid!" Karen stepped towards me, touched one of her 'blood' from her hair, then put it to my lips. "Taste it."

I doing what Karen said. Whoa, she's right, this is ketchup after all.

"S... So, after all, all of you just playing tricks with me?"

"That's right!" Everyone nodded to me.

"At first, I shocked a little when Emily shows a knife in front of me. She asked if she can add the plan more attaractively with bloody scene! And we did it!" said Claire happily.

"Hey, hey, Rickkun," asked Emily, "Can you granted my first wish?"

"No way! Try me!" screamed Karen jealously.

I chuckled. "Maybe become Emily's boyfriend is interesting..."

Emily jumped histerically, knowing that I just wanna playing jokes with Karen.

Karen shocked, started to cry and strached all her hairs histerically.

"C'mon, Karen, I just kidding," said me while patted Karen's head. Karen blushed and punched my waist playfully.

"Stupid Rick, you're one older again!"

--

Well, it's end...

I really don't know how to write english fic... Well, stupid I am...

This is a colaboration fic with my best friend, Anisha Asakura. She wrote this fic with Indonesia language... -_-;

Review, pleeease?


End file.
